


reader x drapeis drabble

by Anonymous



Category: Love Letter: My True Feelings (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: POV: you are a love letter volunteer looking for compensation for your work but drapeis aka logan doesnt want to shill money from the love letter patreon for you so he pays you in nudes instead
Relationships: Reader/DrApeis (Love Letter) | Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	reader x drapeis drabble

you are a voice actor working for drapeis. you are 16 and you want money for voicing a few of several background characters. however, despite having voiced numerous background characters, drapeis refuses to admit that you have contributed much to the project. in fact, they have admitted on numerous occasions that you are replaceable. 

you think thats so hot. the fact that drapeis could block you at any minute for having done absolutely nothing wrong is so sexy. it gets you wet. and also horny. 

you are horny.

you have a very tragic backstory. your dad left you when you were five years old after going to the store to buy milk and having never returned. your mom hates you and life. you are very poor and have a broken apartment. you need money.

you want to be compensated for your time having voice acted for love letter but you signed a contract knowing that you wouldnt be guaranteed compensation for your work. you tell drapeis about your tragic backstory but they counter with their own hardships of being transgender and transitioning into becoming nonbinary. they then talk about how you only voiced background characters and that it's not enough to warrant payment.

you try to argue with them knowing you could get blocked and kicked off the team any time. the idea of getting blocked by logan gets you hot and bothered.

logan eventually gets fed up and tells you that they will just send nudes instead of money. you, very horny, agree. they send their nudes and you start touching your private parts to the image.

the orgasm is so good that you forgot about the fact that your dad left you and that you were bullied for being a homestuck fan when you were 11. you also forget about how much of a bitch your mom is and how kanye tried to run for president in 2020. 

the orgasm is ruined when drapeis reminds you that they is homosexual and it would never work out.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> the gift that keeps on giving


End file.
